Mother Nature's Wrath
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Please the summary is inside my first Sky high fic


Summary: Layla is in pain no one sees it as she thinks. Ethan has his girlfriend, Sofia she can read minds to an extinct. Magenta has Zack as always to into him. Warren has girlfriend Constants Coldstone. Will shattered her heart by cheating on her with a girl named Dalinia who could fly. But he didn't know she knew about them. She meets someone that has come to help her gain everything she desired. She does fall for some one unexpected.

Time to teach everyone not to fuck with Mother Natures Daughter.

One – Shot

She stood there in the gardens of Sky High. Trying so hard to cry or scream her pain to the slightly stormy sky.

Layla listened, she could hear them in the gym playing save the citizen. Of course she knew already who was going to win, the hero's.

Goddess of the earth, she hurt so badly, her heart shattered into a million pieces. Though Will didn't know she knew and found out he cheated on her by sleeping with another female in their own bed. Without meaning to she fell to her knees, letting out a heartbroken sob. She buried her face into her hands crying. She just wanted the pain to go away, it hurt so bad she felt like she was dieing.

"It's not worth it anymore. Being a Hero or Sidekick. This pain is just to much even for me." She whimpered out as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Being a villain isn't so bad." Purred a silky female voice. Her head shot up fast, she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Who are you?" she asked in a slight shaky voice from crying.

"I' am Poison Ivy the greatest Female Villain to walk this earth. And I have chosen you as my heir to finish my work that has been left unfinished." The woman spoke as a deadly smile lit her already perfect features her emerald green eyes shining with a hidden desire to see all of mankind to suffer for hurting her planet.

"Why? Why me?" Layla frowned up to her, with shock upon her eyes.

"Because we are more alike than you'll ever understand. Now chose child I do not have much time." Poison Ivy demanded the child who would inherit all of her powers.

Layla looked uncertain before she remembered no cared about her not Magenta, not Warren, especially Will since he had a new girlfriend now. Taking a deep breath, "I accept." She took the older woman's hand letting her pull her to her feet.

"Good. Have a nice nap lovely." she smirked shoving her into the middle of the garden.

Layla gasped as vines wrapped around before a rose closed up around her, caging her inside. She buckled as power swept through her veins her body changing as her power grew.

"None will disturb you my great great granddaughter. Not any those pathetic fools, mainly that Will Stronghold." Poison Ivy spat with ice as a deadly smirk came upon her face.

With the Others

They had just got done paling save the citizen. The hero's won of course. As always.

"Hey where's Layla I thought she would be here?" asked Constants Coldstone also known as Ice Queen to everyone.

She saw Warren's eyes flash with concern for the Hippie. She also knew that he was deeply in love with Layla. Constants didn't mind she had a boyfriend named Daniel, he was an elemental, and he could use the power of air/wind.

If anyone where to ask her who the most treasured people in her life. She would answer Daniel her lover, Warren her brother, and Layla her sister.

But everyone seemed to tense as they felt power flare up. Everyone even Principal Powers ran/hurried towards the gardens, since that is where it was coming from.

Gasps filled the area. The were in shock the plants had overgrown themselves, but what caught their attention was the giant dark blood red rose in the middle of the garden.

"Layla! No!" shouted Will as they saw someone moving inside of the rose. Just as he started to go towards it a vine whip stopped him by cutting him on the cheek.

"I don't think so little boy!" spat Poison Ivy appearing in front them blocking the path to the rose. She would protect her great – great granddaughter.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Will with a pissed off look upon his face.

"Poison Ivy, your dead!" gasped Principal Powers stepping forward in complete shock.

"Well, well. Wonder Woman you've gotten old. And I am dead in a sense." She smirked at her old enemy in distaste she really didn't like the Amazon woman.

"What did you do to Layla." snapped Warren stepping forward with a heated death glare.

"Easy spark. I have chosen Layla as my heir. She's is just receiving all my power. She's perfect, beautiful, kind in her on way. Protects the earth and those she deems worthy." Poison Ivy grinned full of malice.

"Layla wouldn't agree to that. She wouldn't become a Villain." Protested Magenta with a cold glare to the nature freak.

"That's where you're wrong! She was in much so agony and none of you saw it ! You all abandon her, excepted theses three! You! You cheated on her with some flying little whore! Your to blame!" thundered Poison Ivy with rage motioning to Constants, Daniel, and Warren. Before pointing at Will. Who looked ashamed as did the others.

Power rising again caught their attention, so did the plants growing some more.

"It is time." She whispered walking over she laid her hand on the rose, disappearing in to mist letting the rose absorb it. Principal Powers watched in sorrow as the rose finally started to come open.

But what greeted them was a sight to behold. Layla stood there. Hair was now to her high point of her thighs, it was a fiery bright blood red it was wild with leafs all through it. Her skin was now a porcelain snow clear. She wore a dark green sports bra and dark brown shorts-shorts no shoes, just she had vines crossing over stomach and back, she had them wrapped around her legs and arms. One was made into a crown sat upon her head. Long nails painted blood red. Dark plumb blood red lips pulled into a smile. She had permanent coal black eyeliner. Dark green/black eye-shadow, making her now jade emerald green eyes stands out.

"Layla." gapped Will in shock at his girlfriend. She was drop dead beautiful.

Layla gazed at her loser cheating boyfriend with disgust. Before turning her gaze onto Warren Peace. She felt a pull to him, like the earth calls to her. As fast as lightening she appeared in front of him. Glancing over to Constants, who gave her an understanding look and nod.

A smirk lit her features as she turned back to Warren, meeting his dark gaze. Before anyone could speak she kissed him hard on the mouth in a heated kiss. Warren was in shock as she pulled away before he could respond to the enticing female.

"Layla!" shouted Will with disbelief on his face.

"Yes dear William?" she asked in a silky smooth voice, as she walked towards him with smoothed graceful steps looking like lioness in having found her prey.

"What are you doing? You're my Girlfriend!" he shouted at her.

"Not any more. This relationship ended when you cheated on me with that thing!" She spat like ice standing five feet way from him. The earth shuddered the plants shuddered with her anger.

"She's right." Constants walked toward her elemental sister, "Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy were a team. I see it only as good or bad thing that me and your are a team. Mother Nature." Constants held out her hand to her.

"Gladly Ice – Queen." Layla grabbed her hand with a smile.

"Hey don't forget about us." Grinned Daniel wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Warren stepped up to Layla before wrapping his arms around her, kissing her hard on the mouth, refusing to let her slip from his figures again.

Miss. Powers knew that the world would have four very powerful super villains on their hands. She also knew that the prophecy just came true. She didn't if even think the Justest League could stop them.


End file.
